Everything Changes
by BabyCatjuh
Summary: Ash loses the most important match of his life, Brock is hiding something and Misty is gone. Egoshipping and AAML.
1. The Battle

Oh well, this is my first fic ^_^ hope you guys like it. (note Misty is leaving in the Pokémon show in Master Quest, but she'll be back. the most things about Houen are true..)  
  
Ages :  
  
Ash - 18  
  
Misty - 19  
  
Brock - 22  
  
Gary - 18  
  
Haruka -18  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day.  
  
Ash Ketchum, the almost famous trainer made it to the finals in the Houen League.  
  
He sat in his room in the stadium.  
  
"You miss Brock and Misty too, don't you Pikachu?" Ash said.  
  
"Pika, Pika Pika chu!" Pikachu said back.  
  
"I wonder how they're doing right now.." Ash said and sighed.  
  
He remembered the day when Misty left.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Misty got her wrecked bike back from Nurse Joy, and her sisters called her with the phone to tell her they won a trip around the world and Misty had to take over their gym.  
  
She admitted to herself that she didn't follow him because of her bike but because she wanted to know him.  
  
"So, I guess this is where we part." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah.." Ash said, uncomfortable.  
  
"'Till we meet again!" Misty said.  
  
they shook hands.  
  
"Sure" Brock said. "Hey I have to do something too!" he continued.  
  
"I have to go to home for something.." Brock said.  
  
The three friends said goodbye to eachother and each walked their own way.  
  
Brock to Pewter, Ash to Pallet and Misty to Cerulean City.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
After that Ash went to Houen and Gary quitted his Pokémon Journey. He became a Pokémon Researcher. Brock came back, with new clothes just like Ash.  
  
They both journeyed across Houen and a girl, Haruka (Kimi), joined their quest.  
  
After a few years Brock had to go home because his dad was seriously ill. Haruka left after that too.  
  
Ash hadn't seen them anymore.  
  
And now I'm here.. In the finals.. and my friends aren't there to encourage me.. Oh wel,, I shouldn't get sentimental now. I have to fight the best trainer in times soon. I'll make it! With or without them! Ash thought.  
  
He walked out of his room and went outside to get some fresh air. And still I want to know how they're doing.. Ash thought Well, I'll visit them when I'll win.  
  
"We'll win, won't we Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said happily.  
  
Pikachu was his best friend.  
  
"Ash!" someone yelled his voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Ash asked and looked around.  
  
"Ash, behind you." Ash slowly recognised the voice.  
  
Ash turned around to see a familair face.  
  
"Brock?! Is that you?" Ash asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. I heard you made it to the finals." Brock said.  
  
"You've changed a lot since I last saw you!" Ash said.  
  
Brock was taller and his hair was even more spiky. His voice was lower. And he was wearing a ring at his right hand.  
  
"Uhu" Brock said.  
  
"Brock.. that ring.. Are you married?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah! To Susie!" he smiled.  
  
"I always knew you guys were a good couple!" Ash said. "I'm happy for you Brock."  
  
"Say do you know something about Misty or Haruka?" he asked.  
  
"No, to be honestly, I thought Haruka was with you." he said.  
  
"And why would she be with me?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know." Brock said back.  
  
"Have you heared something about Misty then?" Ash asked.  
  
Brock got a different look in his eyes. As if he wanted to tell something. But he didn't.. "No nothing!" Brock said fast."Anyway I'm cheering for you in the finals."  
  
"OK" Ash said. " I'm heading to my room, why don't you already go to the battle arena."  
  
"Alright" Brock walked away.  
  
"Something was wrong with him when I asked him about Misty, did you notice that too Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu agreed.  
  
After a while, a speaker called his name and he walked out of his room to the battle area.  
  
"Well, Pikachu, here we go." Ash smiled and walked to the battle arena.  
  
"There's no way back now."  
  
He walked inside, blinded by the light.  
  
Ready to confront the hardest battle in his life. 


	2. The wedding

Ash slowly walked into the arena.  
"So, you're the one who's gonna challenge me." A familair voice said.  
Ash, still blinded by the light, "Who are you?"  
"Dim the lights." the voice said.  
Ash saw who was the best trainer, it was no one else than..  
"RICHIE?! Is that you?" Ash said.  
"Yes, it's me. Well, let's begin, 6 against 6. Don't hold back Ash, because I won't hold back."  
"Well, Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said and looked at his little friend.  
"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.  
"Ash!" Brock yelled.  
Ash saw Brock, his mother, Oak and Haruka at the stands and a few other of his friends.  
But not Misty..  
iMisty isn't here.. Oh well, I have a battle to do./i Ash thought.  
Richie "Are you ready Ash? You'd better be, 'cause here I come!" "Sparky I choose you!"  
Ash, who got all his Pokémon back, took a Pokémon ball of his belt.  
"Charizard, do your best!" Ash said.  
"Charizard? The last time he wouldn't listen!" Brock yelled, "How can you chose him?"  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Ash said calmly.  
Charizard used an earthquake and a flamethrower, he got hit by a thundershock. after a while, Sparky fainted.  
Richie also had a Blastoise whoi got finished off by Pikachu.  
"Don't think you won already Ash!" Richie said.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Ash said back.  
finally Richie had one Pokémon left, Ash had three.  
"Don't let me down." Richie whispered to his Pokéball.  
Richie threw a Pokéball, a Bashamo came out of it (It's an R/S Pokémon)  
"What's THAT?" Ash yelled.  
"Ash, You've been traveling trough Houen for almost an year and you don't know what this is?" Richie asked suprised.  
"Yes, this is an Bashamo.. but it's different.. it's colors.. Is this an special one?" Ash asked.  
"You could say that." Richie answered.  
Ash lost with his fourth Pokémon.  
And with his 5the Pokémon..  
"It's up to you Pikachu." Ash said.  
Pikashu entered the battle and did his Thunderbolt. Bashamo jumped away and used a flamepunch on Pikachu.  
Pikachu jumped to the side, Bashamo did another Firepunch. This time Pikachu couldn't jump away and got hit.  
Pikachu stood up and used an Electric bolt, it hit Bashamo but didn't do much damage.  
Bashamo counterattacked with a flamethrower, it missed and Pikachu used his Quick Attack. Pikachu missed and Bashamo attacked Pikachu from behind with a flamethrower.  
Pikachu got hit and fainted..  
The battle was over.  
"No!! Nooooo!!" Ash yelled ran to Pikachu and ran out of the battle area to his room and locked the door.  
iI'm a loser! Gary was right after all../i Ash thought to himself. i I can't even beat one of my friends! I'll never win../i  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Ash! Ash open up the door! You can always try next year, just don't do things you'll regret later!" Brock yelled.  
"What.. did you think i'd kill myself?" Ash said.  
Brock said nothing.  
"Come on. you can always try again next year. Just train harder but don't give up now." Brock said.  
"I won't.." Ash said and opened the door.  
i Man.. never knew I'd really miss that red-head.. normally she'd give me advise together with Brock and I'd won../i Ash thought again.  
"Let's celebrate you came this far. Come on, don't get depressed now." Brock said to cheer Ash up.  
"You're right, I'm not a loser." Ash said, "I'll try again next year."  
  
that evening..  
  
"Ash congratulations for coming this far." Oak said.  
"Thanks.." Ash said, "But, does anyone know where Misty is?"  
suddenly everyone was quiet.  
"I think she's still at the gym?.." Deliah said.  
i So everyone knows it except my mom and me.. Where's Gary by the way? I thought he'd be here and yell at me for being a loser and all./i he thought to himself.  
"Say, Ash, since uzy and I are engaged now, we'll marry next week. I hope you'll come." Brock said cheerfully, while Suzy chuckled.  
"Are Misty and Gary coming too?" Ash asked. iI don't think so../i  
Brock became silent all of a sudden and asked "What's upw ith Misty You're mentioning her name often.."  
"Brock, do you know something I don't? Step outside I need a talk with you" Ash said got up of his chair and walked outside.  
"What's up with Ash all of a sudden?" Deliah asked confused.  
"Nothin'" Oak said back.  
"I hope he's okay.." Deliah said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Brock got up and walked outside too.  
"Tell me! What happened to Misty?! TELL ME!" Ash almost screamed.  
"since when do you concern about her?" Brock asked.  
"SINCE NEVER JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Ash screamed and got mad "YOU ALL KNOW IT EXCEPT ME AND MY MOM JUST TELL ME!!!"  
"I can't tell you that." Brock said."  
"Why not? Is she with someone else? Gary?" Ash asked.  
"Why are you asking that? since when do you care she's with someone else? you never said anything when she was with Rudy or Danny!"   
"Because she never really liked them."  
"So you DO like her!"  
"I don't!"  
"you do otherwhise you wouldn't care!"  
"I DON'T!"  
"yes you do."  
"Are Gary and Misty in love?"  
"Yes.."  
"WHY?! WHY?!"  
"You never took the chance"  
"Because she hates me!"  
"Well, I bet she does now."  
"oh thanks, you're really helping me out!" Ash ran away.  
"Sorry for lying at you Ash.. but I can't tell you the truth..." Brock said and walked inside.  
"Where's Ash?" Deliah asked uncomfortable.  
"Taking a walk" Brock said and sat on his chair.  
  
One week later.  
  
"Do you, Brock 'The Rock' Slate (I think it's his last name) marry with Suzy and stay with her 'till the death?" the priest said.  
"I do." Brock said and smiled.  
"Do you, Suzy (dont know her last name ¬_¬) marry with Brock and stay with him 'till the death?"   
"I do." she smiled.  
"If anyone wants to complain, let him do it now, or let him stay forever silent." the priest asked.  
No one complained.  
they gave eachother the rings and put it on their fingers.  
"Now, you can kiss the bride." the priest said.  
"I'm so happy for them!" Deliah said.  
"Yeah, me too." Ash said.  
"I hope you'll find a wife too! To be honestly I think Misty matches perfect with you." Deliah said happily. "Wonder where she is now.."  
Ash said nothing.  
Meanwhile Brock and Suzy kissed.  
A few seconds after that one of the windows bursted and a few guys from TR came inside.  
A motto sounded.  
Listen to us about this and that...   
To answer we give will be the universe's sympathy.  
To prevent the universe's destruction!  
To protect the universe's peace!  
To bring love and honesty's evils to light!  
The lovely, charming villians!  
Kasumi!  
Shigeru!  
The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy.  
A white hole waiting for a bright day!  
(Right!)  
(note this is the translated version of the japanese motto of Jessie and James, I just switched the names (Musashi and Kojiro) with Kasumi and Shigeru)  
"Steal their Pokémon! Now!" the person named Kasumi said.  
The person had a new TR uniform, totally black, a little like Domino's uniform, the person was also wearing glasses and a hat so you couldn't see his/her face. the person named Shigeru worn the same clothes.  
The person named Kasumi bumped into Ash and sissed "Give me your Pikachu! Now!"  
"Never! Pikachu thundershock them!"  
But it didn't work.  
"Won't work loser. this suit won't be affected by electricity!" the other one said.  
"Let's go.." Kasumi said and jumped trough a window. the grunts and the person named Shigeru jumped after Kasumi.  
"How did that person know I've got a Pikachu?" Ash said to himself.  
Brock said nothing.  
Except Brock Suzy Deliah and Ash (and Pikachu) there was no-one left anymore.. they all had run away from TR.  
"Who where they? It couldn't be Jessie and James.." Ash said to himself.  
Ash had a feeling he met those 2 before.. but who where they?  
  
end of chapter 2. 


	3. Team Rocket's Base

The next day.  
  
"Brock, you've got to explain something.. Why did your face turned pale when you saw those 2?" Ash said.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Yes you do. You know 'em and I do too, I got a familair feeling when I saw 'em.. tell me who they are.."  
  
"Jessie and James?"  
  
"..As if.. don't believe it.."  
  
"Allright allright I'll tell the truth.. those 2 were Gary and Misty.."  
  
"Misty? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain.."  
  
Brock started the story.  
  
"When you were traveling with me and Haruka to Mishiro Town, you remember when I left for a little while at camp didn't you?" "Yes" Ash said. "K, I walked away because I noticed someone followed us for a while.. so I went and captured her.. it was Misty. Her sisters just came back and she went to Houen. She jumped to conclusions when she saw you and Haruka and she tought you was with Haruka. I tried to explain you wasn't, but I didn't got enough time, because you went searching for me. When Misty noticed you, she ran away.. I think she became harsh because she tought you allready loved someone else.. only if you didn't search for me I could explain it to her.."  
  
"I need to find her!" Ash said.  
  
"You can't you don't know where she is."  
  
"Is she really going out with Gary?"  
  
"I don't know, but, do YOU like Misty?"  
  
For once, Ash was quiet.  
  
"Well, do you?" Brock asked again.  
  
"...Yes..." Ash said.  
  
"I've heard their new base is in Minamo City" Brock said.  
  
"Thanks.. Brock.. for everything.. I'm gonna search for Misty!"  
  
Ash ran to the police and 'borrowed' one of the motors of Jenny.  
  
"Wait! Ash!" Brock yelled, but he was too late. Ash was already on his way to Minamo City.  
  
I've got to find her.. She doesn't belong there.. And.. I.. have to admit I like her.. otherwise I'll go crazy. Ash thought.  
  
He came near Minamo City.  
  
So, where do I start? he thought.  
  
He was so busy thinking he didn't notice the big tree. His motor smashed against the big tree and Ash launched off of the motor and landed 40 meters further into a lake.  
  
That's just me.. always attracting trouble. he thought  
  
Luckily he only had a few bruises.  
  
He stood up, but quickly dived underwater because he heard voices.  
  
"We still need to catch Pikachu.." a voice said.  
  
Ash peeked and saw orange/red hair under the hat.  
  
That's.. Misty? he thought.  
  
"Pikachu?" the other voice said.  
  
Ash assumed it was Gary.  
  
"You know.. the Pikachu from him, the Boss wants it." Misty said.  
  
"Why don't you juts call him by name? wasn't he your friend? and his Pikachu too? and.. didn't YOU had a CRUSH on him?" Gary said.  
  
"Shut up! I don't love him anymore, beisodes he's with Haruka. I don't need him! Team Rocket is MY FUTURE, he ISN'T"  
  
"Let's go inside.. I've got the feeling someone's spying on us.." Gary said suspicious and walked to a fountain and touched an emblem. The fountain moved and revealed a bunch of stairs. Gary walked down.  
  
"Ash.." Misty sighed.  
  
Ash thought Misty'd seen him.  
  
Misty walked to the stairs and followed Gary.  
  
Atleast I now know where they are.. I'll go back to the Pokémon Centre and get my Pokémon. he thought.  
  
Ash climbed out of the lake, and ran to the Pokémon Centre.  
  
He called Oak and let Oak send him Pikachu.  
  
"Hey Pikachu! good to see you back.. We're going on a mission.. " Ash told his little friend.  
  
They stayed the night in the Pokémon Centre, the next day they went back to the base.  
  
"How do we get in?" Ash asked.  
  
The fountain moved and a grunt came out of the stairs.  
  
Hey! There's a guy from TR! he thought  
  
The grunt had a big backpack on his back.  
  
Ash reacted fast and smashed the Grunt down, peeked into the backpack, found a few clothes and putted 'em on. (he weared black trousers, a black skirt, sunglases and he hid his hair under his hat.)  
  
"Sorry, Pikachu, but I have to do like I captured you." Ash said.  
  
"Pika.." Pikachu said.  
  
Ash put Pikachu in a cage.  
  
"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu said.  
  
"Okay then"  
  
Ash hid the knocked out grunt in the bushes and examined the fountain.  
  
he touched an emblem and the fountain revealed the stairs. Cautiosly, Ash walked downsrtairs. 


End file.
